After the War
by rosesnlilies
Summary: Even Hermione can be changed by the Battle of Hogwarts. This is the story of how the "19 Years Later..." at the end of the Harry Potter series came true for Hermione. My interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Diary Entry 1**

* * *

 **Hopefully you will enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own it. Just the plotline and the story itself.:)**

* * *

6/12/98

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that once and for all Voldemort is gone! It's a relief! I now don't need to watch over my back every five seconds and I can get better sleep. The only problem is that it's a bit hard to think like that because the change was very sudden. Now that we are safe, it feels hard not to worry. Oh, this is exhausting, thinking like this! Life is very sad. So far I have attended Tonks's funeral, Professor Lupin's funeral, and Fred's funeral. They were all so sad. I felt even worse when I glimpsed at Harry at Lupin's. He now has Teddy to take care of. Of course, all of the Weasleys and I will help him - for now.

Sadly, Mum and Dad still don't know who I am. :( I need to find the memory charm and undo it! Sorry about the tears. I'm having a hard time remembering them. This is so sad. I miss them a lot. They were so good about me being a witch, so supportive! I wish I could just go to them and cry and hug them right now! But no. I have to wait until I find that charm. And besides, they are having the time of their lives in Egypt! They might have even started drinking! As well as I recall-unless they did it while I was at Hogwarts- they haven't had a drink since I was born! Not even wine!

I'm very thankful to who cares so much for me and took me in as her own, otherwise I would be homeless and famililess - right now. She is treating me so well, even though Fred died not even a week ago! Even with all that kindness, I feel sad. I have a weight on me, defeating Voldemort barely took away one-thirds of it! The rest is needing my parents.

Harry is staying with the Weasleys as well, but I'm staying in Ginny's room and Harry in Ron's. She is such a caring woman to let me in when nobody else would, oh ! That was so nice of her. How oh how will I repay her?! I guess I will help her out. Because she did a really nice thing and I need to repay her. It's the right thing to do.

Unfortunately, is also making sure that Harry isn't with Ginny and I'm not with Ron. Speaking of Ron, I still get butterflies whenever we talk! He has changed though after Fred died, but I think George felt the worst when his twin died! We all felt horrid after they died protecting Hogwarts. Harry did die, but he also became the master of death. Then he came back and defeated Voldemort. By then, they were both mortal. All the horucruxes had been destroyed, including the one in Harry. He can't speak parselmouth anymore though. I think he is actually relieved about it.

I'm glad I still have this diary. It's all I have left from Mum. But soon I shall find her and we will talk together! What if she is so mad at me that she will keep on going, pretending that I don't belong to her? I hope she realized that I did it for her! I really will be devastated if both Mum and Dad don't forgive me.

I am planning to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts. I hope they approve! I did skip school for a whole year! They will disapprove, but I'm hopeful that my parents will be happy that I helped save humanity!

Well, I've got to go. Ron's calling me! (What does he want this time?!)

Wish me best of luck!

~Hermione

* * *

 **Constructive Criticism Welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Letter 1**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy! Sorry for shortness!**

* * *

Never Received

6/13/98

Hello Mum & Dad,

Well, this is a bit awkward... talking to you when you don't even know who I am! Anyways, I hope you are enjoying yourselves without me! I just wish I could have done the memory curse later and gotten you back sooner.

On another note, I think I am in love! I will tell you more when we meet and you remember everything. Goodbye for now.

Always yours,

~Hermione Granger

* * *

 **Please review. I would like to know what you think of this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Diary Entry 2**

* * *

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Date: 6/15/98

Owwwwwwww! Ron twisted my ankle and he meant it too! Mum would fix it with a comfortable home remedy but, Ron's mother fixed it with magic! Honestly, I'm tired of magic. Can you believe it? I wish that I could hex that... that... guy! Arrghh! I wish life was jut not complicated! Seriously, I think the battle softened me a little to much. I get mad over the littlest things! Though, if you think about it, this wasn't very little. I mean, he TWISTED my ankle! What if it had been worse? I know this is awful, but he should feel bad about himself! I'm glad I have you. Otherwise, I may have broken my arm as well now. I feel that writing is a great way to let me calm down. I am very fortunate to have this diary. Maybe I can talk Mr. Weasley about seeing a motion film in a muggle cinema. Even if we _could_ go, how would we get there? I wish I could go home and watch a classic, like _Cinderella_! Or _Beauty and the Beast_? That one is my favorite! I guess I have a good enough memory, so I can recall the good parts. I guess I should go now, or the Weasleys may suspect. I believe Bill and Fleur may be visiting soon.

~Hermione

* * *

 **Please review! A review would be so nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Diary Entry 3**

* * *

 **Enjoy! And if this story sounds like it was written by a kid; it was. Ten year old me.:)**

* * *

Dear Diary, 6/16/98

I have forgiven Ron for twisting my ankle because-well actually I don't know why. This is really weird! I forgave Ron and didn't hold a grudge! This is really not me! It may be me growing up or is it something else? No. That kiss didn't mean anything - what was I thinking! It was growing up to be a mature and responsible adult. On second thought, maybe I will hold a grudge. Or at least till he apologizes. Thank goodness for this diary. I don't think I would be here, friends with Ron and Harry, if I didn't have a diary all these years, so thank you for being my diary. Thank you for helping me around the roads of crushes and dates. Thank you for helping me find the courage to talk to Ginny. Now, we are great friends. Yes, that was very sentimental. I told you it would be! I should not feel silly, right? Isn't a diary where you spill your thoughts? Wow! I really got off topic! Anyways I found the counter-curse for the curse I put on my parents to make them forget me. Finally! Now, I just need to buy some laughing juice, whatever that is. After that I can go home! Yippee! I really can't wait - it has been almost a year! The Weasleys are very nice and caring, but they are not my real family, nor can they replace them. I have tried thanking them many times, but they always just push it away. I think I may have to put in a lot more effort. I will just have to keep trying, maybe harder. I should be working hard, not hardly working! Haha :) Someone is calling. I think it is Ginny? What for? Oh no! It's 7:30! Well, I'll get back as soon as I can, but no promises that that is soon. I'm sorry I barely write anything these days! Hopefully I'll have more time later. Please forgive me.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

 **May I have the luxury of some reviews please? Good or constructive criticism, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Diary Entry 4**

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short.:/**

* * *

Dear Diary, 6/17/98

It turns out that laughing juice is just a potion mixed with 2 pounds water and 3 minutes laughing! The laughing was a bit hard but the rest of the family chimed in so that helped! Now I just have to brew for one more day. I have already planned the homecoming with my parents! They are coming to the Weasley's home, the Burrow, because they have been invited to an exclusive private party! The Burrow will be magicked to look like a V.I.P. party and the Weasleys will be disguised as muggles and Harry is too - I can't wait! I mean, it's not everyday when you see your parents again after almost a year. I'm also a little scared to be honest. Part of me wishes I didn't have to deal with the initial meeting - it's going to be hard. I think you, diary, are one of the most important parts of my life - I wouldn't know who else to tell these things to! Anyways, now I've got to go to bed.

Night!

~Hermione

* * *

 **Please review! They make my day!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Short Story 1-The Big Day**

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter days before I visited WWHP for the first time.:) So I'm not an adult yet, if you haven't figured that out...**

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" cried Hermione, looking very grateful. They had drunk the potion thinking it was wine! Hermione felt a twinge of sadness. Her parents hadn't drank after she was born, and if they did, it was during the unknown time while she was at Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" cried her mother, "oh Hermione, what happened?"

"Well...um...I...um...well, I gaveyouamemorypotiontoforgetthatyoueverhadmebecauseofthewizardingwarandIhadafeelingtheywouldkillyou." Hermione admitted. "And, I was right! They did try because I'm one of Harry's best friends!" At that, Hermione started sobbing heavily. "But now, I found the counter-potion so I could bring you back because Voldemort's gone." But by now, because of the sobs, she could barely talk!

"It's alright baby, mums here now, said her mother soothingly. "You are quite forgiven! We have taught you good qualities! Family first, the most important one; I am very proud of you darling." She didn't expect that at all! She thought her mother would scold her!

But just then, Hermione's father woke up! He did scold her, but just a little. "What date is it? I want to know how long I've been gone," Hermione's father asked.

"June 19,1998," she said, ashamed.

"Wow! You are quite bright!" he said, Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She blinked, taken aback by his words. Then, she started grinning wildly. Hermione was so happy to have her family back! What could be better than staying a weekend with your friends while you had your mother and father with you after a very long time?

* * *

 **I had written a decent size short story, and for some reason, most of it got lost. I had some of that to work with, and I fixed it a** _ **lot**_ **. It took me at least an hour to sort things out properly! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Diary Entry 5**

* * *

 **This may be short, but I hope it's good!**

* * *

Dear Diary, 6/20/98

I am soo happy that I'm in my own room! It id a really nice feeling to have. Mum and Dad are treating me very nicely and I am enjoying spending time with my wonderful family. It feels good not to be a guest in someone else's home. My mum is nicer to me than she's ever been, even before I learned I was a witch! Now they think I'm the brightest witch of my age and so do many witches and wizards. I'm starting to get how Harry feels about all the attention he gets.

Anyways, in about two months, I'll be back in Hogwarts... but this time without any of my friends, which are basically Harry and Ron... Wait! I've still got Ginny and Luna and I think Neville. Thank goodness! I'm glad that Professor McGonnagal is the new headmistress. She has always been one of my favorite teachers!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!:)And I would** _ **really**_ **like some reviews.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Diary Entry 6**

* * *

 **Short and sweet!;)**

* * *

Dear Diary, 6/29/98

Sorry I haven't written in awhile! I've been a bit busy with my parents. We went to Paris for a whole week! When we got back, I taught them wizards chess and dad loved it. Mum doesn't like violence so Muggle chess is too violent for her.

We've invited the Weasleys and Harry for a (non-magical) night out for bowling. I think they will enjoy bowling; especially Mr. Weasley. They are flooing to our house. They got four house connected to the system and them Dad will drive us to Ally's Alley. I'm very excited!

Well, Mum is calling, got to go!

Love,

~Hermione

* * *

 **Pretty please review with a cherry on top?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Short Story 2- Bowling With the Weasleys**

* * *

 **Next chapter! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Ron! Harry! Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione cried hugging them tightly. "Thank you so very much for helping me get my parents back!"

Hermione was so happy that she had her wonderful family and amazing friends with her. She didn't know how anything could be any better!

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione.c

"Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes," said Mrs. Weasley carelessly. The Weasley name had gotten very popular since Kingsley Shaklebot had been appointed minister.

"Hi!" said Mr. Weasley jumping out of the Granger's fireplace. "Hope I didn't delay you much."

"No, no not at all," answered Jean Granger.

"Well, shall we go?" inquired Mr. Weasley.

"Sure."

"Of course!"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep!" everyone said at the same time.

When they reached the bowling alley, everything got a bit funny. Mr. Weasley's aim was stiff and he seemed to be lost in thought. Ron whined, "this is so very hard! Why can't we just confund the muggles!"

"No, Ron!" cried Hermione sounding exasperated. The truth was she was actually amused at the Weasleys making fools of themselves.

When the Weasleys and Harry finally went back, it was 2am. Hermione's Mum and Dad went to sleep just after they had left because they both had 9am appointments. Hermione stayed awake smiling to herself as she remembered the happy night she had had.

* * *

 **Maybe could you drop in a little review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Diary Entry 7**

* * *

 **I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

7/23/1998

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I went on holiday with mum and dad for a month and we came back late yesterday night. We went to France. It was wonderful! I loved seeing all the sights! I will tell you more about France in depth later, when I have more time.

I really enjoy having my parents back. I'm hugging them pretty much all day. And I'm not a hugger. I'm glad I'm an only child otherwise it would have been very hard to let go of my sibling(s) even more than my parents.

Oh, how I wish I didn't have to send them away in the first place!

I think I am spoiled now. That is not really a good thing, is it?(that was a rhetorical question, by the way) I really missed them though.

Really, the war shouldn't have even happened and Harry should've had his parents alive. And Tom Riddle shouldn't have had to live in that orphanage that started it all! And people shouldn't be prejudiced against muggle-borns. I seem to be a philosopher now!

On that intriguing note - talk later!

Hermione

* * *

 **Please drop a review? Don't shy away; I'd love to hear from you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Diary Entry 8**

* * *

 **Hello, wonderful readers!:) Enjoy!:)**

* * *

7/31/98

Dear Diary,

I'm at the Weasleys. Anyways, I got here about an hour ago and I have set my things up in Ginny's room like last time. I really enjoy her company - it's like having a little sister! Basically, she pretty much is. The Weasleys are like a second family now. They let me in when I felt shunned by the world. I love being with the Weasleys. Though, sadly their numbers decreased a bit.

One of the reasons I came to the Weasley's instead of staying home by myself like usually during summer days was because we are attending Professor Snape's funeral. My parents don't even know him! All they know are the heroic things he had done before his assassination by Nagani. Speaking of Nagani, Neville was the one to kill her! It seems like a different person killed every horucrux!

Here's a list:

Harry: Diary

Professor Dumbledore: Ring

Ron: Slytherin's locket

Me: Hufflepuff's cup

Ron and I together: Ravenclaw's diadem

Neville: Nagani (Voldemort's pet snake)

Harry(yes, he was a horucrux): Voldemort

I think that is it! Except the one in Voldemort himself - that Harry killed. But I don't think that counted as a horucrux.

So, yes, we are going to Professor Snape's funeral. I am a bit surprised it wasn't until now when everyone who payed respect to him was available with all of their family funerals. I think Harry and Draco were hurt a lot. Draco was the Professor's godson! And Harry, Professor Snape dedicated the last 17 years protecting Harry! I can't believe this is the first time I have thought of all this! Yes, a lot is going on, so it is believable I guess.

I did promise I would talk more about Paris, so I will. It was divine! I can't believe everything you can see in France! I loved 'Pont Du Gard' - it was so beautifully made. And the abbey called 'Mont-St-Michèl' was a wonderful sight. And if I start talking about 'Cathédrale de Notre Dame', I will ramble on for pages! Everything was so beautiful - not to mention the Eiffel Tower at night! Ooh la la!

I forgot to tell you that I am spending the next 2 weeks here, at the Burrow, because my parents want me to be safe while they're at work. They are being a bit over-protective now that they are back. I won't say I mind. It got a bit lonely in our house when I was alone.

I really don't think the Weasleys would like me to spend all this time cooped up in Ginny's room, though. I promise I will write more this evening, or at the latest, tomorrow morning.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

 **I would love some reviews. Please drop one, and/or favorite/follow please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Diary Entry 9**

* * *

 **Hello lovlies!:) I'm back with another chapter!:)**

* * *

8/1/98

Morning Diary!

I'm sorry I didn't get to you last night! The Weasleys did not give me any time to spare! First, everyone played quiddich (including me!). Ron and Ginny persuaded me to join in. Then, I helped around with chores and helped with the degnoming, which took about two hours. Afterwards, we had a late dinner and I fell asleep because I was so exhausted. Right now, it is about 5 AM and I'm still in my pajamas and I am thinking about so many things, especially Ron (as always!).

Every time I see Ron I get butterflies in my stomach. Will we ever be the same again? I really don't know what to do! I think I may have to say something about it because Ron just acts like it never happened. Except he is much nicer now. I think he feels just as awkward as I do. As selfish as it seems, I hope he does. I think the real reason I played quiddich was because Ron was playing and I just wanted to spend more time with him. I don't just like Ron, I think I love him. Why am I being so shy though? I miss my mum and her good advice, but I don't know I just could muster up the courage to call and explain my situation - it's kind of embarrassing. Mum gave me a cell phone to use, but at the Weasleys house, cell phones don't work, so I have to go to a muggle cafe. Somebody just knocked - I wonder who it could be - so early? Sorry, but I'll have to wrap up!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

 **Hope you don't hate me for the cliff-hanger!**

 **Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Short Story 3- The Talk**

* * *

 **Hope you like- it's pretty long! As always, please R &R.:)**

* * *

Hermione closed her diary, and quietly opened the door. "Ron?" she asked. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Did I wake you up?" Ron asked, ignoring the question for now.

"No - I was awake writing in my diary," Hermione responded. "You people won't let me write during the day, so I write late at night and early in the morning."

"Hmm." Ron responded. "Can you take a break and come with me though?"

"Wh-sure, why not. I just wrapped up." Hermione said, with a shrug.

"Thanks." Ron replied.

"For what?" Hermione curiously inquired.

"You'll see." Ron simply responded.

"O-kaay." Hermione felt a bit awkward. "So, what's this 'talk' about?" She asked Ron.

"Us," he replied softly.

"Oh," Hermione shyly said.

Ron noticed that she was shy and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Nothing bad," he reassured. She - much to Ron's delight - put her head on his shoulder. "C'mon 'Mione." Ron led her to the living room.

"Why are we here, Ron," Hermione inquired.

"So we don't wake anyone up," he responded. "Mione" Ron asked, once they were comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you talking to me properly anymore?" Ron blankly said.

"Oh. My. God. Ronald. Bilius. Weasley." She replied with her teeth clenched.

Ron shrank on the couch.

"Me. Why am I not talking to you properly? You're the one who won't even talk to me about anything but quiddich! And by the way, you're welcome."

"Blimey, Hermione...I'm sorry." Ron stuttered. "I didn't realize."

"Of course you didn't!" Hermione snapped. "I should've known," she murmured.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" Ron said getting up slightly. "And that's not the only reason I called you. I also wanted to ask if you have told anyone at all, about us. Because as far as I know, only Harry knows."

"I didn't tell anyone," Hermione whispered, but her mind was racing. Did Ron not want to tell anyone?

Ron was starting at her.

"What," Hermione stiffly said.

"I was going to ask your permission to, because I knew you would probably get mad," Ron stared at the ground.

"Oh... really?"

"Yes," Ron replied, "well if you want to..."

"I do," Hermione replied.

Ron tried to be romantic and awkwardly pecked her cheek.

Hermione blushed, but quickly covered it up.

"Now go back to sleep!" Hermione scolded. "You're going to be Mister Grumpy Pants in the morning, otherwise!"

"Bye!" Ron said with a tiny smirk.

"I saw that." And with that, Hermione sashayed to Ginny's room. Unfortunately, though Hermione was quiet, Ginny still woke up.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you!" Hermione whispered.

"It's already six-thirty," Ginny replied. "I would wake up soon, anyways."

"What? Already?" Hermione cried.

"Yes," Ginny simply answered. "Where were you anyways?"

"I was having a heart to heart with Ron." Hermione swiftly replied.

"Oh... what about?"

Hermione hesitated, then before she could lose her courage...

"I like him," she whispered softly.

"Really? Have you told him, does he know? Oh my God, like "like like" him?" Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions.

"Actually, we kissed a few months ago," Hermione said, even more softly, while twisting her curly hair around her fingers.

"Wait, what?!" Ginny sounded hurt. "Why am I hearing about this now? I told you all about my crush! So wait, does that mean...are you together? Does anyone else know?"

"The only person who knows is Harry and that's by force," Hermione said.

"Hmm... Okay... well now that I do know, you have to tell me everything!"

Hermione started at the horucruxes, then went all the way to the talk with Ron that she just had. "So, he was like 'Why aren't you talking to me properly anymore' in this blank voice. Then-"

"He said you were avoiding him?" Ginny snickered.

"U-huh - can you believe it! Well me neither, and that's when I blew up, and scolded him."

Ginny had barely got over the avoiding problem and blew into another round of giggles.

"I know..." Hermione and Ginny both smiled knowingly. Boys.

"So what happened next?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing of consequence," Hermione replied blushingly. "But anyways, I'm going back to sleep before Mrs. Weasley finds us and puts us to work again."

"Haha, good point," Ginny responded. "I'm going to practice some quiddich before then. Please keep me posted on everything!"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"And Hermione..." Ginny whispered.

"What."

"I'm really happy for you."

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered back with a full heart. "I'm happy for me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Diary Entry 10**

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

The person who was knocking on the door was actually Ron! He wanted a 'heart to heart, except, of course, _Ron_ being himself, it was pretty bad. However, it was productive because we decided that we would finally make "us" public.

Lucky for us, the perfect opportunity presented itself the next morning! Mrs. Weasley and I were talking over breakfast. (Naturally, I was nervous because Ron was sitting on my other side. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.) Anyways, she asked me what my plans were to return to Hogwarts and I mentioned how I would be leaving soon to spend some time with my family before school began. Mrs. Weasley seemed very sad about that. It was so sweet, but then next thing you know, she decided that the Weasley's would be having a summer party to enjoy our time together. It's been very hard on her since Fred died, but I think she - and all of us - are realizing that life doesn't stop and we cannot continue to be sad forever.

Within seconds, the news of our summer party had been passed along to the entire family. Mrs. Weasley spent the entire day setting up the backyard with pretty lights and flowers dragging everyone to help. By the evening, the backyard looked beautiful! Bill and Fleur came too and even Percy took the day off from work. I guess he is listening to everything his mother says to make up for the last three years.

There was really nice music, and some not so nice music, and everyone was having a good time. George and Mrs. Weasley were dancing and so was Mr. Weasley and Ginny. Then, out of nowhere, Ron came up to me and asked me to dance. Of course, I said yes and we danced till our feet hurt.

Even after we stopped dancing, Ron stayed around me and we were holding hands. Even though George saw, he didn't make a joke about it. It's been very hard for him to be happy since Fred died - it was only a few months ago after all.

Anyways, by now, I feel like everyone in the Burrow knows we are together. I saw Ginny eyeing me with her knowing looks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never said anything, but I could tell not asking questions was a big effort. In fact, I can see Mrs. Weasley eyeing me right now. "Sigh" - I should probably go talk to her right now. I know Ron mentioned his father was giving him the "look" too.

Wish me luck and I'll try to write in the morning!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

 **Please review!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Short Story 4- Them**

* * *

 **Hi!:) Please review- I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny whispered from her bed, "wake up."

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione grumbled, getting out of the covers.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"You and Ron," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows, "what's up with you guys?"

"We're a couple?" Hermione didn't get what Ginny meant.

"I mean," Ginny rolled her eyes, "do you think he's gonna propose soon?"

"I think so…" Hermione trailed off. "He did ask to talk to my father…"

"So he finally got the courage to ask?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, with an accusing voice.

"Well, I overheard him and Harry talking about it a while ago," Ginny admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course I didn't!" Ginny replied. "He's my brother!"

"Fair enough." Hermione shrugged, "but why did you tell me _now_?"

"'Cause," Ginny rolled her eyes, in a joking manor, "my curiosity got the better of me." She smiled.

"Oh my! It's eight!" Hermione cried, leaping out of her bed. "We better go if we want to have warm showers!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "we're of age!"

"Right." Hermione meekly replied, shrinking in her seat.

* * *

"Have I gone mental?" Ron teased, "Hermione Granger, skipping work, to spend time with others."

"No," Hermione giggled, "I'm still doing work. I'm minding you," she teased pointing her index finger at his chest.

"The thing is, we're having a picnic, instead of you being inside with a book, studying for NEWTs," Ron said, a big smile on his face and his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"NEWT's! I forgot!" Hermione said in a mimicking voice pretending to get up. "And don't be silly," Hermione rolled her eyes, "of course I brought a book. It's called an e-book. It's on a muggle device called a cell phone." Hermione took her ebook out to show Ron.

"It's kinda like a fellytone!" Ron squealed excitedly, with awe in his eyes.

"It is a lot like a _telephone_ ," Hermione replied, "it's a portable telephone with things called applications," she explained patiently.

"How does an applashun work?" Ron asked.

"It's an _application,"_ Hermione corrected, "and applications are things to do." She opened up her e-book, "this is the book I'm reading: Pride  & Prejudice."

"How did that big book get on that tiny screen?" Ron asked, amazed.

"It didn't. It was downloaded," Hermione said patiently.

"What's a downloaded?" Ron asked with his eyes wide open.

"I- downloading means copy," she said holding back an eye roll.

"Oh..."

"And I think I should show you a computer before other things on a phone," Hermione said, turning her phone off.

"O-kaay," Ron sulked.

"My dad can show you when you guys come over," Hermione said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm no good at engineering."

"So'kay, 'Mione," he leaned over to hug her.

She hugged him back toppling him over and leaned down for a kiss, with her knees on his chest. He was shocked at first, but got over it, and kissed her just as passionately. They stopped a few minutes later, red in the face and breathing heavily, gasping for oxygen. Ron was finding it harder because Hermione was toppled over him.

"Sorry!" Hermione cried, jumping off him.

Ron just chucked back and breathed, "s'alright, 'Mione."

Hermione took a glimpse at her mobile and gasped, "we should be back by now!" She quickly took out her wand and cleared their things up.

"Wait!" Ron cried, "I need to tell you something." He kneeled, so he was at her chest. He took out a velvet box from his pocket, and said, "Hermione, all my emotions belong to you. Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Short Story 5- Teaspoon**

* * *

 **Hi!:) Back from that cliffie!;) Hopefully you don't hate me TOO much… I couldn't resist! Please review! Without further ado, chapter 16!:)**

* * *

Hermione got nervous, then broke out into a wide grin. "Yes," she cried, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." By now, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?" Ron asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes." Hermione's eyes glistened, and she pecked him on the nose. "I will love you forever and ever, Ronald Weasley. If you open the box," she joked, tearfully.

"What?" Ron asked confused. "Oh," he said looking down, blushing furiously. He opened the box and in it was a golden teaspoon, with 'you have all my emotions, Hermione' engraved where it should've said 'teaspoon.' He delicately took it out and gently placed it in Hermione's hands.

"Wow," she said breathlessly

Ron smirked, slightly, "for once Hermione Granger is at loss for words."

"That is so sweet," she said, hugging it to her chest, smiling wider than she had ever before.

"And don't worry. I still got you a ring," he reassured, "so you don't forget you're engaged when you get to Hogwarts," he added. Ron took the gleaming gold ring out, and slipped it on Hermione's left ring finger. "Oh Ron," Hermione grinned, if possible, even wider, "how can I ever forget you?" Then her smile turned serious. How could she live without him until Christmas? "Oh, what'll we do when I go to Hogwarts?" "Umm…" Ron was thinking very hard, "I guess I could stop by from time to time?" Hermione looked releaved, and flung her arms around his neck. He had somehow gotten up when she was thinking. Ron lifted her up and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione pushed away, "we really should head back, Ron. Your mother's probably worried sick about you!" Ron smiled, "there's nothing to worry about now." He held Hermione's hand and they both apparated back to the Burrow together. "How'll we break the news?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Let them notice," she replied, winking, "I know Ginny's going to notice pretty easily and ask for all the juicy details, then scold me."

"Why would she scold you?" Ron asked confused. "There's our favorite couple," Ginny butted in, winking at Hermione. Then she noticed glistening gold. "Oh my gosh! You did it? Congratulations!" she squealed, jumping up and down, looking from one to another then hugging them both together while still jumping.

"Yup, I finally channelled in my Gryffindor courage and proposed," he proudly said with a beam.

"I'm surprised it was before Harry proposed to you, Ginny. And don't act surprised, it is about time," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes playfully.

"When are you going to tell everyone, Hermione?" Ginny asked, resuming her jumping.

"We planned on letting people notice," Ron answered for Hermione.

"What about the Granger's?" Ginny challenged.

"I'll call them on my mobile," Hermione simply explained, walking away into the Burrow coolly. Ron thought it was to call them in private. Before Ron could ask what a "mobile" was, Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged Ron away for a game of Wizard's Chess.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Diary Entry 11**

* * *

 **Hey!:) I think you should check out whale saver zip and Kourtniss! They are some of my favorite authors!;D Enjoy this giddy diary entry!:)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

RON PROPOSED TO ME

AND I SAID YES!

I am so happy that I'm not even writing this! I'm using my self-write quill and jumping up and down, literally squealing. The only other person who knows is Ginny.

Ron only gave me a ring for formality's sake. Oh Ron! Ron proposed with a teaspoon. You may be thinking, that's silly. Why would I say yes to that? But it was the most beautiful proposal ever. It was on a hill in a meadow. It was so peaceful with the white, fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky.

On the teaspoon was engraved, 'you have all my emotions, Hermione'. It was beautiful. The teaspoon is in reference to our fifth year when I said, "Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."

Today was just wonderful. I felt all light and airy. It was just beautiful. I can't wait to call my parents! They're probably still at work. I wonder when the Weasley's will realize the ring… Anyway, I am just too happy about it! I have a feeling Mrs. Weasley will be very happy. I'm squealing like a girl - although I think I can get away with it because, well, I am a girl. Ron thinks I'm calling Mum and Dad so I might call them soon. But for now, I'm all yours, diary. Hermione Weasley. That has a nice ring to it. Hermione Jean Weasley. That doesn't sound _as_ nice with the Jean. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. That's quite a mouthful, isn't it! Hermione Granger Weasley - hmm. I have a feeling I've been repeating myself, quite a bit… I mean, there's only so much you can think of, when the love of your life, the silver lining to your cloud, your everything, proposed to you, no less than an hour ago! I wonder when we'll have the wedding? I've always wanted a summer wedding. After Hogwarts, maybe? And what will I wear? Ginny can be my maid of honor and Luna my bridesmaid. We can go dress shopping… I'm so excited! More to be Mrs. Weasley. And be with Ron forever… How much one proposal can change your life drastically. Oh! Look at the time; its five thirty! Mum and Dad should be home any minute. I'll go call them.

Giddily, Hermione


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Short Story 6- Mums**

* * *

"Brriiiing-brriiiing-brrii-Hello? Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called out.

"Hi Mum, can you please put the phone on speaker? I would like both of you to hear this together." Hermione asked, grinning widely.

"Of course dear, let me get him," she put the receiver down and hollered, "Will! It's Hermione! She has news!"

"Hullo?" he said, curiously.

"Hi Dad! I have exciting news!" Hermione was about to burst with accidental magic from her excitement.

"We're listening…" Mr. Granger impatiently said.

"What is it, Hermione? What is it?" Mrs. Granger was bursting with excitment, even though she didn't know what it was.

"I'm-I'm engaged! To Ronald Weasley!" She burst.

"WHHAAAT?" Mrs. Granger screamed into the phone, "I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU, HERMIONE!" She jumped up and down with happiness.

"That's great, hon," Mr. Granger answered, kindly.

"When's the wedding? Can we come over? Does anyone know?"

"Calm down, Mum," Hermione replied, with a soft chuckle, "and no-one but Ginny knows, since she saw the ring."

"When'll you tell them, Hermione?" Mr. Granger inquired.

"We planned on letting them notice, but if you would like I could ask Ron if we could tell them during dinner?" Hermione compromised.

"That would be nice," Mrs. Granger replied, giddily.

"Good-bye, hon," Hermione's father intercepted.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!"

"Love you 'Mione!" her mother replied happily, "take care of yourself!"

* * *

Hermione quietly knocked on Ron and Harry's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Harry said, opening the door. "Oh! Hermione, it's you! Congrats!" He hugged his friend, and with a wink told her, "I should leave you two alone."

"Thanks Harry, and you don't have to go," she replied, embracing him back.

"Hello," Ron shyly said, coming to the door.

"Hi," said Hermione, equally shy, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Is that Ginny? I better see what she wants," Harry left the couple staring shyly at each other.

"Want to come in?" Ron asked, gesturing to his and Harry's room.

"U-huh," Hermione said, barely audible.

"Soo… what did you want to talk about, fiancée," Ron teasingly asked, putting his arm around her.

She leaned into his chest and told him, "I called Mum and Dad and Mum almost made me deaf."

He comfortingly rubbed her back and said, "are you better now?"

"Yeah, whatever it's fine. She was just really excited," Hermione explained.

"I suppose she's the reason you came here?" he asked.

"Yeah… sorry. Not because I couldn't bear to spend an hour or two away from my fiancé," she teased, playfully tapping his nose.

Ron smirked and said, "we may have to change that."

He then kissed her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Wonniekins," Hermione replied, a smirk on her lips.

"Your never going to let me live down that mistake, will you." Ron shook his head and laid it on top of Hermione's shoulder.

"Nope," Hermione replied, popping the p. "Now, like I said before, there's a reason I came here. Mum told me that we should tell your family at dinner."

"Erm…"

"Scared? I'll protect you," she promised, patting her fiancé's head,

"From what? Mum's crazy tight hugs, or her crazy party planning?" Ron asked.

"My Mum is probably on the verge of killing my father with how much she squeezes, right now," Hermione told Ron with a smirk. "And I guess we won't have to do much with our mothers planning our wedding. More time for us to be together," she said lovingly.

Ron pecked her nose and hugged her tightly.

"Well, I got to freshen up for dinner. Wear something nice," she declined. "Maybe your white t-shirt and some dark jeans? I could put on my blouse that matches, with black trousers…" Hermione mused.

"Why do we need to dress up tonight?" Ron asked his fiancée.

"We are telling your family we are getting married! You should look nice," Hermione told him, in an exasperated voice. "Now I'm going to leave, and when I'm back you will be dressed up and ready to escort me to dinner," Hermione commanded.

"Fine. But only because I love you!" Ron gave in.

"Good. Bye love, see you later," she softly said, pecking Ron on his left cheek and sashayed out of the room to get herself ready.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please leave a review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Back to Hogwarts**

* * *

 **Hello! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Hermione cleared her throat and grabbed Ron's hand under the table. "Ron and I have an announcement," she said, like a true Gryffindor.

Mrs. Weasley squealed delightedly. "You're getting married, aren't you!?"

"Y-y-yes, how did you know?" Hermione nervously questioned.

"A mother knows," Mrs. Weasley simply replied. "So, when is it?"

"Er… well I was thinking maybe next summer and Ginny could you be my maid of honor?"

Ginny squealed excitedly and attacked Hermione with a hug since she was on Hermione's other side. "Of course!"

Hermione hugged her soon to be sister-in-law back and smiled. "Thank you, Ginny," she said gratefully.

She partially listened as Ginny went on and on about decorations but all Hermione could think about was being surrounded by loved ones.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were packing their trunks for Hogwarts. Ginny would repeat her sixth year and Hermione would start her seventh. Not many seventh years were repeating. She was only close to Neville. Luna was a sixth year like Ginny.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts." Ginny thought out loud.

Hermione chuckled softly and replied, "me too, Ginny, me too…"

Hermione finished packing everything but her diary and a quill. She sat down on her bed in Ginny's room and started writing:

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow I shall go back to Hogwarts. I will miss Ron and Harry a lot but it's their fault for going to auror training instead!

Today is the anniversary of the hardest thing I did in my life - taking away my parents' memories. I feel a pang of sadness, but I am trying to push it away. I have my parents back and that's all that is important. Right? I had to do it to protect them.

Now, I need to call Mum and Dad soon because tomorrow will be too hectic.

With love,

Hermione

* * *

"Bye, love," Ron says, kissing Hermione goodbye.

"I love you, Ron! Don't forget to write!" Hermione had tears cascading down her face. She turned and stepped into the Hogwarts Express with a heavy heart. Hermione went to drop her things off at a compartment she shared with Ginny, Neville, Hannah Abbot(Neville's girlfriend!), and Luna. Then, she went to the prefects cabin. She was surprised to see the only one there so far was Draco Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The 1st Chapter With Many Diary Entries**

* * *

9/12/98

Dear Diary,

I miss Ron. We write often but I can't help but long for him. He is my life. I feel very silly but I've gone through enough that it's fairly true. I am head girl, but it doesn't feel that amazing and Hogwarts seems to have lost its splendor.

And the biggest surprise is that McGonagall made Draco Malfoy head boy! Probably because Dumbledore would have done it, which is why she did if I imagine. Professor McGonagall is truly incredible.

I am deciding how to cheer Hogwarts up. Malfoy is all gloomy- expected since his father _is_ in Azkaban. And two months in Azkaban must have left him quite scarred. Since he is fairly weak, he must be haunted by it… His prison time would have been longer if it weren't for the fact that Harry talked to the ministry about it and convinced them.

Recently I've been planning many things - including how to convince Harry to lecture about Voldemort. Harry is the only one alive to tell the tale in the first person. I haven't been planning my own wedding, though. I feel quite somber because thinking about it makes me miss Ron more! If only he were here with me…

With love,

Hermione

9/30/98

Dear Diary,

It's been ages! I'm sorry! Things have been very hectic. Ron and I are still sending letters but they are more infrequent now. Instead of daily and thorough, they are every few days or so and leave out most details. I miss Ron… looking at my ring makes my heart ache so I asked Ginny to keep it in her jewelry box for safe-keeping for me. My teaspoon is still in my trunk.

Draco and I are working quite well together as heads. I would even go as far as calling us acquaintances. We are quite civilized and call each other by our first names.

I am excited for Halloween because this year the house tables will be transformed into many mini wooden-like houses and the Prefects and some of the older students will hand out candy for the first and second years. There will be a few costume contests as well. Ginny is asking me if I will let her make my costume. I told her I would think about it. Maybe if I tell her less glitter and no pink… that's what I'll do!

Well, I need to meet with Draco soon. I'll try to write soon!

Love,

Hermione

10/06/98

Dear Diary,

September was a nice month. I enjoyed it, even though I missed Ron every second. Now I'm trying not to miss my love too much but it's still a little hard. Draco and my relationship has improved well in the past week. We are now fairly close to friends.

Who would've thought I'd be friends with Draco freakin' Malfoy? I didn't in the slightest. If you had told my thirteen-year-old self that- wait. No, don't talk back to me, Diary. But I would say something like no way! Never!

I am looking forward to Halloween. I can just imagine the looks on those little first years. They are going to be overwhelmed with wonder! I found a charm to levitate the jack-o-lanterns so they will be floating. I am excited!

With love,

Hermione

10/29/98

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I don't have much time to write! Seventh year is pretty hard. It's a bit painful to remember some things as well. Draco and I are very good friends and he's had some great ideas for Halloween: a pumpkin carving contest, and he convinced Peeves to do a few(harmless) tricks! I am really looking forward to it!

It hurts much less to think about Ron. We don't write too many letters anymore, but he visited me last weekend because it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron surprised me and got me a beautiful red rose. I love it! He put a charm on it so it would last. It's on my side table as of now. He can really be a charmer if he wants. My Ron isn't _one_ _hundred_ _percent_ awkward. (Like when he said "you're a girl, Hermione!" Back in fourth year, before the Yule Ball.) I love him, silliness and all, though.

With love,

Hermione

* * *

 **I'm sorry for all of you Draco haters! The reason I forgave him- pity. I pity Draco Malfoy. Deal with it. But for those of you who love diary entries- you're welcome!;) Please take a minute to review!**

 **Warning for future chapters- DO NOT WORRY! SOME PARTS WILL SEEM A TEENY BIT DRAMIONE BUT THIS STORY HAS A 100% ROMIONE ENDING. THINGS WILL GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER!**

 **To anyone who is mad at me for including Draco fairly positively~ Haters Back Off! I am entitled to my own opinion. You may be as well, but do not forget- this story is MINE and I choose how to make it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Last Chapter With Many Diary Entries**

* * *

 **Hi! This chapter is NOT edited! The rest were edited by my amazing older sister.:)**

* * *

11/11/98

Dear Diary,

The Great Hall on Halloween was _filled_ with splendor! I loved it! I think it was the first time Draco smiled publicly. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He's a pretty decent friend, on that note…

I miss Ron, but it seems we are growing distant. I haven't gotten a letter from Ron in the longest time! It's been… eleven days and counting. It seems he doesn't miss me too much because Harry sends me letters MUCH more frequently. (About every two to three days) Maybe it's because I get one almost every time he sends Ginny a long and loving letter. Ginny always seems lighter after reading one of them. Harry doesn't really talk about Ron, except he's doing well.

I told Ginny that I'm worried Ron and I are getting distant but she says it's just because it's Ron. I'm listening to her for now… but marriage is a very serious matter. Is Ron really the one? If he can't even say hello, when his friend talks much more often… does he love me?in

Yes, of course he does. I'm just overthinking this. It's what I do… _Right_?

Skeptically,

Hermione

OoO…

11/27/98

Dear Diary,

It's been a while. I haven't gotten a letter from Ron in twenty seven days! Not even a hello! Harry sent me one three days ago, and he's much busier than Ron, being Head of Department. It's just what I was afraid of… us growing apart. Are we really ready for marriage? I'm getting scared. I think I may talk to Harry or Ginny about it. There's really only one time I can forget about Ron... When I'm with Draco. He's actually an amazing friend, not dense at all. I can have a quite intelligent conversation with him. I can finally challenge my intellectual abilities. Draco was always right behind me in every class- minus Potions, since he was Professor Snape's favorite so he was ahead there. It's refreshing to have someone to have a meaningful conversation with!

Love,

Hermione

OoO…

12/15/98

Dear Diary,

Ronald finally sent me a letter. He didn't visit me at Hogsmeade- just a letter. The contents were- I love you, Hermione! That's it! Nothing else whatsoever! No "sorry"! No "I can't wait to see you again"!

I burst into tears, right there in the halls. Ginny came up to me and comforted me. I think she sent a howler to her brother for being a "dense prat". Her words not mine! I actually did feel better after that, so no complaining!

Draco did see and we had a talk about our fiancés instead of the next Hogsmeade visit. He is getting married to Astoria Greengrass- Daphne Greengrass' younger sister- in a few years. Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Malfoy agreed that young marriage wouldn't be practical. Draco didn't seem against the idea of arranged marriage, because Astoria was an amazing girl. From how he described her, she sure was- or he was in love with her. I need to meet her one of these days… she's still at Hogwarts.

Love,

Hermione

OoO…

12/22/15

Dear Diary,

This Christmas is going to be a lot of fun! Mum and Dad are going to be at the Weasley's and of course, so is Harry! And Andromeda is bringing little Teddy for Christmas! It's going to be a lot of fun! It's going to be the best Christmas I've had since… ever! I'll be with all my family! The Weasleys are like- scratch that- they _are_ my second family. And mum and dad will be there too! So everyone I love and/or care about will be there!

Draco's going to be having a low key Christmas and going to a muggle restaurant with his fiancé. I wish Ron were as classic as Draco…

I'm not falling for Draco, I just wish Ron and I weren't drifting apart. I'm jealous of all those cute couples! Hinny(Harry and Ginny), Drastoria(Draco and Astoria), Haville (Neville and Hannah Abbot-She's a wonderful Hufflepuff), Lolf(Luna and Rolf Scamander)…

I really thought me and Ron would be like that…

I guess not all dreams come true… life for you!

Love,

Hermione


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Break Ups & Make Ups**

* * *

 **Please don't hate me… Hope you like! Please review!**

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and got out of the Hogwarts Express, smiling bitter-sweetly at Harry and Ginny; embracing each other on the Platform.

She looked around for Ron, trying-and failing- to stop her heart from beating faster when she spotted his flaming red hair. Hermione plastered a bright smile on her face. She went up to him and tapped his back. Ron, jumped slightly and swished around.

"Hermione! Blimey! I've missed you!" He hugged her tightly, and for a second it was like nothing had changed.

"I missed you too, Ron," she said with an internal sigh. She wasn't lying; she really did miss Ron.

"Let's get home?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders casually, letting Ron's arm drop from her waist. "Sure."

He took Hermione's hand and they apperated home. Hermione dropped her hand quickly from his once they reached the Burrow.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You seem to be… I dunno… distant," Ron said with a concerned look.

Hermione felt anger fill her, but she took a deep breath and with hurt filling her voice, said,"What do you think?!" She shook her head softly and walked to Ginny's room.

Ron ran up to her and cried, "Blimey, Hermione! What happened?"

"You seriously have no idea? You are such a prat! You expect me to be perfectly fine when my own fiancé can't find time to talk to me? Huh?" Hermione exploded.

"'Hermione-"

"Don't you 'Hermione' me! I haven't gotten a letter from you in weeks; and the last one was short enough to be a note! I know you have time, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to get a letter from Harry every two to three days!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "Blimey, Hermione. I thought you were too busy to talk, so I kept my letter brief, and since I got no reply I assumed you hadn't got it yet! And there you are talking to Harry? God, Hermione." Ron shook his head and walked out to the others.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but couldn't ponder over it for long. She saw Harry and Ginny arrive from her peripheral vision, and went over to them hugging Harry from behind. Harry quickly turned around, and relaxed, seeing Hermione. He hugged her back, tightly. "Nice to have you back. I already feel a million times smarter," he joked with a big smile.

"I'm glad to be back, too," Hermione answered softly. She turned to Ron and quickly looked away, refusing to talk to him.

Harry followed her gaze, "what's wrong?"

"Ron and I got into a fight… andimfriendswithdracomalfoy."

"W-what? Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded sheepishly and said, "he's head boy. So we got to know each other, and… now we're kinda friends."

"Well, Hermione, I trust you completely and if you say he's changed, he probably has," Harry accepted.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. "At least one of my best friends are supportive of anything I do. Surprisingly it's not my fiancé…"

OoO…

Hermione heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in…"

The door opened to reveal Ron. "Hermione, blimey! I'm so sorry! I should've been better…"

Hermione felt tears prickling down her cheeks. She went up and hugged Ron tightly. "I'm sorry, it was my fault too," she apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong, love!" Ron pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you forever, Hermione."

"I love you, too Ronald Weasley. Forever and always," Hermione vowed.

"Let's get married now, so you can be mine and I can be yours all day everyday till death do us part."

Hermione nodded furiously and replied, "yes! In two days time, so we have time for traditions sake, but it's soon."

"Of course! Anything for my favorite girl," he said lovingly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Pre-Marriage Shenanigans**

* * *

 **Hope you like this cute chapter!:)**

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him to his sister. "Ron and I are getting married in two days."

"I'll do everything! You and Ron enjoy yourselves for...," she stopped to calculate time. "Fifteen hours. But I'll need you guys to pick out your outfits! I'm so glad you planned ahead Hermione!" Ginny rambled on.

Hermione gave her a small chuckle and squeezed Ron's hand. "I trust you fully, Ginny. In less than forty-eight hours, we will be sisters." Ginny gave a loud squeal and rushed off to tell the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Luna - Hermione's bridesmaid.

She turned to Ron, who was giving her an adoring look. "I love you always, Ronald Weasley. Don't you ever forget that!" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Never," he vowed. "Never ever ever. I love you, too, Hermione."

"Ron, out!" Ginny demanded. Hermione had twenty four hours to be a bachelorette. Her soon to be sister-in-law had planned every minute.

"Okay, okay! Bye, love. See you at the alter," Ron said with a wink. He left the room and Ginny took Hermione's hand. Hermione got up and smiled.

"Let's go shopping," Ginny cried excitedly. "We'll meet Luna there and get the outfits done as well."

Hermione agreed and soon they were at The Three Broomsticks to meet with Luna. They were surprised to see her chit-chatting with Rolf Scamander. He was a handsome and popular Ravenclaw in Ginny and Luna's year.

Ginny tapped Luna's shoulder and said, "hi Luna! Long time no see!"

"Oh, hello Ginny. Rolf and I were just having a discussion about blue Pygmy puffs and if they are harder to take care of than purple ones," said Luna, in her airy voice. "And hello to you too, Hermione."

"Hi Luna. Thanks for coming and still being my bridesmaid on such short notice!" Hermione thanked.

"It was my pleasure." She turned to Rolf and said, "good-bye! It was nice meeting you! And make sure to take a warm bath to wash away the nargles. I can sense many around."

"Thanks, Luna! Bye, I really enjoyed talking to you," he replied. Luna blushed.

"So, where are we going first?" Luna asked.

Ginny took a parchment out of her scarlet clutch and gave the list to Luna. "All this."

Luna took the paper and inspected it. "Alright. Let's start!"

The threesome headed to five different dress shops before they found the perfect dress for Hermione.

The dress was a very pale blue; so blue that it appeared white unless one paid attention to it. It had a silky fabric - the sleeves ended at her wrists. The dress molded to Hermione perfectly and sparkled in the light. Ginny and Luna both bought orange pastel spaghetti strap gowns with an orange cardigan.

After honeymoon shopping for Hermione - she and Ron were going to the Caribbean for a week - they dropped their things at the Weasley's and went to muggle London for the bachelorette party…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Happily Ever After**

* * *

 **Last chapter! Longer A/N at bottom! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Hermione twiddled her thumbs as Ginny did her hair in an intricate braided bun.

Once Ginny finished, Hermione slipped into her dress and her slipper.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, a six pence in my shoe," Hermione recited nervously.

Ginny conjoured the money from thin air and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took one of her slippers off and placed the money gently in the shoe.

"Hi Hermione! How are you?" Mrs. Granger says as she enters Ginny's room where the girls are getting ready. "I found this for your special day!" she said, handing Hermione a fancy silver hair pick with sapphires.

"Thank you Mum! This is beautiful." Ginny took the clip and gently place it on top of her bun.

Hermoine stared at herself in the mirror, watching the clip sparkle on her hair.

Hermione got up as Dr. Granger came in. "Hi Daddy," she squeaked out.

"Hey princess; I can't believe you're all grown up and getting married!" Hermione hugged her dad.

"Me neither, Daddy. I love you," she whispered, letting him go reluctantly.

Ginny smiled at the father and daughter and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I put a charm on the make-up which to make it tear proof."

"Thank-you, Ginny. For everything," Hermione said, smiling, thinking how lucky she was to have a sister and friend like Ginny.

Ginny nodded with a smile. "Let me go touch up my own make-up and get you married!"

As Ginny left, a soft knock knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door with a flick of her wand. It was Luna. "Hi, Hermione. Congratulations! May the nargles stay away always! I will see you in a bit."

"See you soon!" Hermoine managed, emotions clogging her throat.

Luna drifted off.

"Shall we?" Dr. Granger asked, holding his arm out for Hermione to hold on to.

She nodded enthusiastically and took his arm, holding on for dear life. She was going to be married!

The garden at the Burrow was beautifully decorated, with pink and blue and orange flowers - it was an overwhelming sight.

Ginny went down the isle, beautiful and smiling. A few moments later, Luna followed, almost like a fairy in the garden.

Finally, the bride and her father began walking slowly down the aisle.

When they reached the alter, Dr. Granger kissed his daughter. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered.

Dr. Granger placed his daughter's hands in Ron's. "Take care of her," he told Ron.

"I will," Ron vowed solemnly.

Kingsley - their priest - began the ceremony. However, neither Ron nor Hermoine heard the words - they could only look into each other's eyes, awestruck.

Kingsley nudged Ron to say his vows. A few chuckles escaped from the audience and Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"I promise to love you forever, Hermione. I admire your intelligence, courage, and beauty.

I am so lucky you agreed to be my one and only. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley. You were always there for me. You are the silly boy I fell in love with at 14, and now the silly man I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"With the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ron swooped Hermione in a deep, fulfilling kiss.

Life was at peace for once in this harsh world. Finally, happiness after the war.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read this!:) This was my first ever fanfic and I am so thankful for how much encouragement I got for this story! Every one of you readers are a gift I cherish :) Please don't shy away and please leave me one last review? I love you all!:) ~Rose**


End file.
